Enemy
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: (AU) Morpheus and the others must find a way to stop the Matrix's deadliest new enforcers: Agents Trinity and Neo. But can they stop the unstoppable? R&R! Ch3 UP!
1. Inconceivable

Enemy 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: My second Matrix fic, and hopefully a successful one.  

Summary: Morpheus and the others must find a way to stop the Matrix's deadliest new enforcers: Trinity and Neo.  But can they stop the unstoppable?  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 1: Inconceivable 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"He's late," Broller said.  

"He'll be here," Niobe said calmly, though she felt otherwise.  

"Are you sure it was safe for him to go off alone?" another Rebel asked.  "What if the Agents find him?  Tough though he is, he's still only human."  

"But a human I am," a deep voice responded.  

Everyone in the basement turned to see Morpheus descending the stairs into the chamber.  The room had suddenly become very silent, almost like a funeral.  

"As you can all see, I am unharmed from my trip to the Oracle," he told them as he came up to the table in the center of the room.  

"What did the Oracle say this time?" Ghost asked.  "Another assault by the Machines?"  

"Somewhat," Morpheus answered.  "I'm afraid that, as much as I'd like to tell you all, I was asked to tell the Council."  

"At a hearing or something?" Mouse asked.  "I mean, will we all hear what you have to tell the Council?"  

"I would imagine so."  

"That's a relief," Niobe said.  "Shall we get going?"  

"Yes, I believe we shall," Morpheus nodded.  "Spending any more time in the Matrix will be an invitation for trouble."  

************************************************************************

"So what did she say?" Niobe asked.  "The Oracle, I mean?"  

"After I inform the Council, I'll tell you and the others," Morpheus promised.  

"The others as in the rest of the crew?"  

"Exactly."  

Niobe glanced over her shoulder before asking, "You think Switch will become any more enamored with you?"  

Morpheus grinned.  "I hope she won't.  I keep trying to make her understand that you and I are an item."  

"You can't blame her for wanting a friend.  We recruited her from that orphanage, remember?"  

"And I _still_ do not understand why that place was keeping her for adopted when she was twenty."  

"Monsters," Niobe muttered sourly.  

"Morpheus," a man's voice greeted, and the crew of the Neb looked to see Locke waiting for them.  "I'm to escort you to the Council.  Another ship sent word that you needed to see them once you had returned."  

Morpheus nodded.  "I do."  

"And your crew?"  

"If the Council wants an audience, my crew will gladly serve as one."  

Locke nodded coolly, and turned to lead them through the maze of halls and walkways before they finally reached the elevator.  "I suggest you all drop your belongings off before we see the Council.  You don't want to unnecessarily carry your baggage around."  

"How very considerate of you," Morpheus said, smiling.  

"Don't tempt me to _burn_ your things," Locke warned.  

 Dropping their things off had taken only fifteen minutes, and then they were all heading towards the small amphitheater where the Council had decided to summon them.  All the Councilors were there, and the theater had every ship's captain and dozens of crewmembers as well; in other words, it was a full house.  

"Captain Morpheus," Councilor Han called.  "Why don't you and your crew join us?"  

(AN: I can't tell if his name is that or something else.  The movie is hard to understand).  

"I believe we will," Morpheus replied as he and his crew took their places at one of the two tables at the bottom of the amphitheater's steps.  Locke and a few security aides took the other table, and the meeting began.  

"Captain Morpheus, not long ago, you were contacted and met with the Oracle, correct?" one Councilor asked.  

"I was."  

"Did the Oracle give you information or simply speak to you?"  

"She relayed information, and a warning."  

"A warning?"  

"Yes."  

"What _kind_ of warning?" Han asked.  

"She told me that the Architect is working on two experiments that he intends to use to destroy Zion and all opposing forces towards the Matrix."  

Locke spoke up.  "Councilors, intelligence reports state that there are no such 'experiments' currently being conducted."  

"Perhaps, Commander, they are being conducted where you are not looking," suggested one Councilman.  

"Did the Oracle give you anything further on these so-called experiments?" Han asked Morpheus.  

"She told me that the Architect had named them Projects Trinity and Neo."  

Han nodded, and another Councilor asked the audience, "Has anyone heard of such names?  Anyone at all?"  

No one answered the question, much to Morpheus' disappointment.  The Councilors took a moment to confer amongst themselves, and then addressed both Locke and Morpheus.  

"Captain Morpheus, you will do as needed and asked of you," a Councilor told the man.  "Commander Locke, you will continue your regular duties, as well as keep your ears open for any information regarding either of these two 'projects.'  Is that understood?"  

"Yes, Councilor," both men responded.  

Councilor Han chose then to address the assembled Rebels.  "Furthermore, any who hears so much as a whisper of either project is to send immediate word to Commander Locke.  Is that clear?"  

The Rebels gave an array of positives, and the Council then adjourned the meeting.  As he was leaving, Morpheus saw Locke come over to him.  

"Morpheus," he said coolly, "let's hope this isn't some wild goose chase."  

"For all of our sake, Commander, I hope it _is_," Morpheus replied grimly.  

"What in _blazes_ are you talking about?" Locke demanded.  

"Consider, Commander: If the Matrix is creating two weapons of ultimate destruction with the sole purpose of destroying us, then wouldn't you rather the rumors be nothing but rumors, or would you rather they be fact?"  

"I hear that," Mouse said weakly.  "I don't like the idea of two ass-kickers pounding on me."  

"No one does," Niobe said.  "Come on.  We have work to do."  

**********************************************************************

The Architect nodded.  "Agent Smith."  

Smith nodded.  "Architect.  You're slightly early."  

"I found myself eager for the unveiling of my creations.  I suppose that in Zion, it would be like expecting the birth of a child."  

"Yes," Smith said, his lip twitching.  

The Architect said nothing on that matter; he knew full well that Smith thought humans to be rather tedious.  Then again, he was probably the most devoted Agent in the Matrix.  

"Are Agents Johnson, Brown, and Jackson in position?" the Architect asked.  

"They are."  

"Excellent.  If anything were to go wrong now, I would be most displeased."  

Smith nodded and said nothing as he and his maker entered the elevator.  Smith pressed the button for the bottommost level, and the doors closed.  As the elevator descended, both men stared straight at the heavy-duty steel doors in front of them.  

_Security measures the Rebels will no doubt attempt to challenge_, Smith thought.  _Fools_.  

The elevator reached the lowermost floor and the doors opened, allowing the two to exit.  They kept in stride with one another until the reached another door.  It resembled a bank vault's door, being very large and round, and incredibly thick.  Smith could see every detail of the door, despite the sparse lighting of the level.  

Stepping forward, Smith gripped the red wheel in the door's center and turned it to one side.  Once he heard the necessary click, he released his grip and stepped over to a small panel that had revealed itself at the click.  

Placing his hand flat on the electronic scanner, he said, "Smith, Agent Smith."  

"Identification confirmed," greeted an electronic woman's voice.  

With a loud clank, the vault-style door slowly swung open, granting Smith and the Architect entry.  They entered, and the door swung shut behind them as they strode forward over the grated portion of the floor.  After that, it was solid, reinforced concrete all over.  

"Agents," the Architect nodded, coolly greeting Jackson, Johnson, and Brown.  

All three nodded, the first two to either side of the projects and the third behind them.  The Architect looked down to the floor between the three Agents, where two steel plates protruded slightly from the floor.  

"Initiate activation of the projects," he ordered.  

Smith walked over to a control panel, pressed a few command buttons, and threw a small lever.  Immediately, clouds of white hissed out from around the plates.  Then the plates were rising up from the floor, revealing that they were the tops of a pair of tubes.  Inside the tubes, barely visible, were two people, specifically a man and woman.  

When the tubes were fully extended out of the floor, Smith pressed a final command button before returning to the Architect's side.  All five men watched as the tubes slid open down the middle, allowing the two people to fall face-forward onto the cold concrete floor.  

As the two awoke, they coughed and shook their heads, attempting to gain some bearings.  As the fog in their heads began to clear, the Architect spoke.  

"Welcome to the Matrix.  I am the Architect.  I am the one who created you."  

The woman managed to speak first.  "Where are we?"  

"Our exact location is irrelevant, and I have already told you that we are inside the Matrix.  Once you are fully ready, everything will become clear."  

"Who are we?" the man asked.  

Before the Architect could respond, he and the woman got to their feet, seemingly becoming stronger by the second.  That didn't surprise the Architect or the Agents; these two weren't ordinary programs.  

"You are the two greatest proponents of the Matrix," the Architect answered.  

"Why are we naked?" the woman asked, examining herself while the man engaged Smith in what resembled a staring contest.  

"Because you have not generated clothes just yet," the Architect answered.  

Apparently making use of the man's words, the woman focused on her arm, and a moment later, Agent's clothes began spreading over her form.  Seeing this happen, the man followed suit, and was also clothed.  

"Nice glasses," the man said, examining his shades.  

"Yes, they are," Smith agreed.  

"You seem genuinely pleased by them, Agent Smith," the Architect stated.  

"That's because I am," Smith replied.  

"Then I imagine you will be most impressed with the work they will do.  Once they show the Resistance that they cannot be stopped, Zion will have no choice but to negotiate a surrender."  

Turning, the Architect made for the vault door.  "Come, we have chores to perform."  

Following after him, the Agent filed out.  

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: A little weak, yeah, but hopefully good for some people.  

READ N REVIEW!  


	2. Unstoppable

Enemy 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

TO the-spin: Morpheus is very hard for me to characterize accurately. He's like Yoda and Mace Windu in one body. 

TO AmethystxX: If you mean Trinity and Neo being evil, yes they will be. As for them being evil _and_ in love…we'll see; I haven't finished plotting the story out yet. 

Chapter 2: Unstoppable 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Morpheus," Niobe greeted as she took a seat across from him. They were currently alone in the _Neb_'s galley, each with a cup of warm liquid. Niobe had coffee, but wasn't sure of Morpheus' beverage. "You okay?" 

"She approached me again." 

Niobe sighed. "Morpheus, you have to tell her the honest, straight-up truth." 

"I want to, Niobe, but I find putting the words in an inoffensive way is not so easily done." 

"You can't keep using that excuse forever." 

Morpheus frowned. "It isn't an excuse." 

"Yes, it is. You know full well that you're hurting her feelings by not talking to her. She's been shunned because she's an albino, and she might think you avoid her for the very same reason." 

Morpheus gave Niobe a hard look. "That's not true and you know it." 

"I do, but does Switch? _Look_ at her, Morpheus: She was kept at an orphanage until she was twenty, still up for adoption, and when she finally finds people who accept her, the man she has an interest in ignores her." 

"I do not ignore Switch." 

"You might as well. You must not really care about your crew if you're willing to break their hearts." 

Morpheus exhaled deeply and said, "Do you want me to put our relationship on hold and try to make Switch feel like a princess for a day?" 

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Niobe leaned forward, a grin on her face. "If Locke makes a move on me, I'll break his fingers, okay?" 

Morpheus grinned back. "Okay." 

"Morpheus, there you are!" Mouse said, dashing into the room, the others behind him. 

The captain and first mate stood up. "What's the matter, Mouse? Is there a problem?" Morpheus asked. 

Mouse shook his head. "Uh, no. Actually, we just wanted to know what you were going to do about the projects?" 

"The projects?" Morpheus repeated. 

"Yeah, man!" Mouse said, starting to get excited. "I mean, how cool would it be to bust into the Architect's stronghold and take him down in his own house?" 

Niobe stepped over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Mouse, honey, reality check: The Architect's stronghold is probably laced with all kinds of protection, chief of which is undoubtedly a whole battalion of Agents." 

The boy's enthusiasm diminished. "Oh yeah." 

"Could we enlist some help?" Apoc suggested. 

Morpheus thought for a moment. "Perhaps." 

"Are you thinking big things again?" Niobe asked. 

"Something like that. I believe we could enlist help, though the only person who could help us is rather difficult to obtain help from." 

The others exchanged looks before Link asked, "What do you have in mind, sir?" 

"In theory, if we attack the Architect's control center, he will be severely disabled. Not crippled, but distracted enough for us to perhaps deal with his 'projects.' However, finding the control center will not be easy, and that is where asking for help comes in." 

"So whose help will we be asking for?" Ghost asked. 

"The Merovingian's. He is a broker of both power _and_ information. If we can strike a deal with him, he may be willing to provide us with the Keymaker. With the Keymaker, we will be able to access the Architect's control center, bypassing his entire security system and defeating his 'projects' before he has a chance to use them against us." 

There was a brief pause as the words sunk in, and then Link said, "That's a good plan. Just one problem: How we gonna get the Merovingian in the mood for a deal?" 

"And what if the deal goes south?" Switch asked. 

"They have good points, Morpheus," Niobe said. "We need to think about this a little more." 

"Wait!" Mouse said. "I got it! I know how we can get ourselves some insurance!" 

"How?" Apoc asked. 

"It won't be easy, but I know this place…" 

/

The building was one of the finest in the city, its glass exterior reflecting the nightlights of the city as if they were the rays of the sun itself. The building was a towering seventy stories tall, and, unknown to each floor was wired with explosives. 

The Merovingian didn't like people messing with his things, after all. 

Morpheus, along with Niobe and Ghost, made up Team One, which was the team designated to meet with the Merovingian. Morpheus was the only one who could keep up with the Merovingian's insane logic, so he was the only real choice to lead Team One. 

Exiting the elevator, the trio approached the concierge, their expressions neutral and their hands in the open. 

Making threatening gestures around or to the Merovingian was a suicidal idea. 

"Yes, may I help you?" the concierge asked. 

"We are here to see the Merovingian," Morpheus answered. "He is expecting us." 

The concierge looked up from his list and smirked. "Follow me, please." 

He turned and led the trio through the restaurant's doors and forward, approaching the table and the far end of the large room. On either side, customers and guests ate their expensive meals, relaxed and carefree in the night's atmosphere. 

As they neared the Merovingian's table, he called, "Morpheus! I am glad you could make it, you and your friends. I have not heard from you in some time. Been busy?" 

"We are here to make a deal," Morpheus replied, cutting straight to the point. 

The Frenchman smiled. "But of course you are. I will, of course, hear it, but will I accept? Perhaps I will, perhaps not. Now, tell me this deal you wish to make." 

"The Architect is planning something for Zion and the Resistance. We have received very little information, but what we have is somewhat alarming. We have formed something of a plan to save ourselves, but in order to enact it, we need the talents of the Keymaker. You are holding him." 

The Merovingian smiled. "I am. But explain why I should help you." 

"Because if you did, we would owe you a favor." 

The Frenchman laughed. "Morpheus, you truly amuse me. If I help you, you owe me a favor, but will you be willing to carry it out? Will you even live long enough to carry it out? I think not. And of course, if you fail, I will have wasted my time and energies, not to mention my precious Keymaker, with no gain for myself." He sighed. "No, I do not think I will help you. You come here with an unworthy cause, and though it is a cause, it will have no effect. You must admit, at least to yourself, if something is not good enough, nothing comes of it. No cause, no effect. It is as simple as that." 

"People could die," Niobe said, glowering at the Merovingian, "and you won't do anything about it? What if they're _your_ people?" 

He shrugged. "What promise do you have that my people will be involved? What promise do you have that my wife or I will be involved?" When Niobe didn't answer, he said, "None. You have no cause for us, and so there will be no effect for us. And so concludes our meeting. If you are destroyed fighting the Architect, then I will merely continue on as I always have. If you are not, then perhaps we will do business some other time. Until then…" He gestured for them to leave. 

Niobe scowled as she got up, but the other two kept their expressions neutral. "Now what?" she asked as they turned to leave. "Any other bright ideas?" 

Morpheus didn't answer her, staring straight forward. 

Frowning, she looked too—and felt her blood chill. 

Striding straight towards them was an Agent. He had short-cropped black hair, and appeared to be rather young, perhaps only late twenties. Though he dressed as an Agent, his glasses were different. 

"Morpheus," the Agent said, stopping a few yards from the Rebels. 

"And you would be?" Morpheus asked. 

"Agent Neo." 

Morpheus felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

/

Link gaped at the monitor. A moment ago, it had shown Morpheus, Ghost, and Niobe about to leave the Merovingian's place. As they did so, an Agent had strolled right in and walked up to them. 

The operator could hardly believe what was happening. 

"Oh boy," he said, trying to think of what to do now. "Gotta get an exit ready." It was a fact: No man or woman who had ever stood his or her ground against an Agent had lived. They were simply unbeatable. 

Link found the needed exit in a nearby train station, and was about to call his captain when the monitor…rippled. 

"What in the hell?" he asked himself, staring at it. The screen rippled again, and he realized that several more Agents were popping into the area that Morpheus was in, apparently attempting to surround the Merovingian's building. 

"A sting," he said, and then made to call the teams and warn them. 

/

"Mouse, you'd better know what you're doing," Apoc said as he followed the boy past the guard booth. 

When they had arrived in the Matrix, Team Two had gone with Mouse to get his so-called insurance, just in case Morpheus and the others needed help. Team Two had knocked out the sole guard of a rather morbid-looking junkyard. Now, the trio weaved among the gutted remains of countless vehicles, waiting for Mouse to lead them to their prize. 

"If it's nothing good, Morpheus won't be too happy," Switch said. 

"Just wait," Mouse assured them. "It'll be worth it." 

It took another few moments, but they finally halted, and Switch and Apoc felt their eyes widen. 

Not twenty feet in front of them sat a tank. Its green armor plating had acquired some rusty spots, and the lights were smashed, but with the tall, bright street lamps and light from the surrounding office buildings, vision was hardly a problem. 

Apoc stared at Mouse. "You want us…to steal _that_?" 

Mouse nodded. "Exactly." 

"How did you even know a _tank_ was sitting in the middle of a junkyard?" 

Mouse began grinning. "See, that's the brilliant part. I read about this thing just sitting here, untouched, since it was confiscated a couple months ago. And since nobody exactly goes rooting through here on a regular basis, it hasn't been tampered with." 

"And you read this _where_?" 

"On the Matrix Internet." 

"You realize that thing could be lying?" 

Mouse shrugged. "It's here, so why can't the rest of it be true?" 

"He has a point," Switch said. "Might as well check inside." 

Apoc sighed and nodded, and Switch clambered into the vehicle, examining its interior for a few minutes. When she finished, she popped her head out and gave a thumbs-up. 

"It's all good!" she said. "Looks like it even has a full tank of gas." 

Apoc couldn't believe what we was hearing. "It smells like such a clichéd set-up." 

Mouse shrugged. "If it is, it's sure sweet, huh?" 

Reluctantly, Apoc climbed into the tank. The interior was a little cramped for three people, but the trio managed. 

"Power on," Mouse said as he flipped a switch, lighting up the small cabin, though poorly. "Ignition." He turned the tank on, and the engine roared to life. Examining the various measuring units, he looked satisfied. "Looks like she's locked and loaded, gang." 

"At least something's going right with this thing," Apoc said. 

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure, Apoc?" Mouse asked. "It'll be fun to see how people react to a tank rolling at them. Especially an Agent!" 

"Let's just go help Morpheus and the others," Switch said, checking her watch. "They're probably wrapping things up with the Merovingian." 

Steering as best he could, Mouse directed the tank as it backtracked the trio's path, reaching the entrance of the junkyard. 

Abruptly, he halted the tank, drawing puzzled looks from his companions. 

"What is it?" Switch asked. 

"Don't look now, but I think we're in trouble," the boy replied. 

Apoc frowned. From the position he was in, there was no way he could get a view through the tank sight like Mouse was, so he opted for a different one. Standing up, he opened the top hatch and looked ahead of the tank. 

Where a woman dressed in the unmistakable garb of an Agent stood. 

/

Morpheus kept his eyes locked on Neo, still trying to accept what he had just heard. He had been running ideas through his head for some time, trying to figure out just what the two projects could be, but seeing at least one in the form of an Agent…it was a little more than he had imagined. 

"Surprised?" Neo asked. 

"Quite," Morpheus admitted. "I wasn't expecting the Architect to create a new pair of Agents." 

"We're more than what we seem," Neo said. "Now, since we both know I have work to do, why don't we start killing each other?" 

"What is the meaning of this?" the Merovingian demanded, standing up. "I do not remember giving permission for a mere Agent to enter this building uninvited. You will leave this place at once, and will not return until I say you are allowed." 

Neo eyed the Merovingian, and then grinned. "The Merovingian. Another thorn in the Matrix's side." 

Abruptly, the Agent's arm was up, gun aimed straight for the Frenchman's heart. 

"Bang," Neo said, and fired his weapon. 

There was a scream from the Merovingian's wife as the bullet punched into the man's chest and through to his heart. As he collapsed into his chair, his entourage of bodyguards were lunging and leaping for Neo, while the surrounding diners screamed and dashed for the exit. 

The Rebels, unlike the entourage, _also_ chose to make a run for it. As they began to make a run for a possible back way out, though, a bullet chipped the plaster in front of them. 

"Come on!" Niobe said to Morpheus as he eyed the bullet hole. "We don't have time for sightseeing!" 

"No," the man said, "that was aimed for us." 

"Well, I hate to tell you, but whoever fired that missed your head." 

"They were aiming for our attention." 

Frowning, Niobe and Ghost looked back to see Neo taking on the entourage, only two of whom were still standing; all the others littered the floor, dead and broken by the sole Agent. 

"Come on," Morpheus said, and started towards the fight. 

"Morpheus, are you nuts?" Niobe asked, grabbing his arm. "That's an _Agent_! He'll _kill_ us!" 

"Not if we force him into another body," the man said. Pulling his arm free, he dashed at Neo and performed an overhead sweep kick, which the Agent easily ducked while still keeping the Twins at bay. 

Shaking her head, Niobe angrily muttered, "Crazy fool. Can't believe I love you," before diving into battle herself. 

She moved straight in at Neo, her jab for his throat ending up knocked aside as the Agent spun to face Ghost's drop kick. Gritting her teeth, Niobe again attacked, this time succeeding. Gripping his necktie, she jerked Neo forward while delivering twin kicks to the insides of his knees. As he dropped to his knees, she flipped over his head, jerking his tie as she landed, which caused him to arch his back in what had to be a painful position. 

"We'll handle this," one Twin said. 

"We will," agreed the other, and they plunged their knives into Neo's chest. 

Only to hear a pair of metallic snaps. 

Before the Twins could react, Neo surged forward, plunging his own hands into their stomachs. He withdrew and stood up, seemingly not concerned about them anymore as he turned to face the Rebels. 

"What in—?" Ghost asked, staring at the undamaged program. 

Adjusting his necktie, Neo said, "I'm a little harder to get rid of." 

"Then perhaps this will do the trick," Morpheus said, and whipped out a submachine gun. 

He squeezed the trigger, and the rounds began slamming into Neo, forcing him to stagger back. At first, Niobe and Ghost thought they were going to see a bullet-riddled body, but when Morpheus stopped firing, they didn't. 

Instead, they saw the Agent stand up straight, brush himself off and smooth out his attire, and then fix them with a cool expression. 

"Morpheus," Niobe said, her voice quavering a little, "he isn't dying." 

"So it seems," the man said, eyeing the Agent with interest. 

"Still intent on shooting me?" Neo asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

"You realize no one will believe us, right?" Ghost asked. 

"Right now, our top priority is to get out of here alive," Morpheus replied. 

As one, the Rebels bolted for it, with Neo giving chase. 

/

"Any ideas?" Mouse asked, his eyes still glued to Agent Trinity. "She's just staring at us." 

"Is her gun out? I can't see from here," Switch said. 

"No, she's just staring at us. I'm starting to get goose bumps." 

"Then just shoot her," Apoc said. "You told us this thing still had ammo in it." 

"Oh, yeah, right." Grinning, Mouse loaded the round and put his finger inside the trigger guard. "Say goodnight, toots." 

He loosed a blast, the shot rocking the tank where it sat. The shot itself raced at Trinity, and when it hit, a long, billowing cloud of smoke erupted into existence, flowing out into the street behind her. 

"All right!" Mouse yelled, punching his fist into the air a little. "Got her with the first shot!" 

"Let's just go," Apoc said. "We need to be ready to help Morpheus." 

Nodding, Mouse began moving the tank forward, but just as quickly stopped. 

"Mouse, what—?" Apoc asked. 

"_Shit_!" the boy swore. "We are _screwed_!" 

Frowning, Apoc stood and looked out to where Trinity had been standing—and felt his jaw drop. 

_Not possible_, he thought. _No. Way_. 

The female Agent stood where she had been when she had taken the hit, looking completely unscathed. Actually, she had gotten her suit turned slightly gray from the dust and smoke that shell's impact had caused, but otherwise she was fine. 

"We're gonna die," Mouse whispered. 

Without warning, Trinity started towards the tank. 

"Guys, she's coming right at us!" Mouse said. 

"Shoot her again!" Switch snapped. "There's got to be more rounds in this thing!" 

Trinity passed under the gun barrel and confidently climbed up the front of the tank, not even pausing until she reached the entry hatch. Gripping the latch, she pulled it free with little effort, ripping the hatch off completely. 

Inside, the trio gaped up at her. 

"No way," Mouse said. 

Ignoring the boy, Trinity got a firm grip on either side of the entry and applied her incredible strength. In response, the metal yielded to her and the entry was widened, actually splitting the armor of the tank's top so that it resembled a scar with a hole in the middle. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of Apoc, and hurled him up and over her shoulder before doing the same to the other two Rebels. 

As they struggled to get up from the heap they had landed in, Trinity dropped down onto the ground and approached them with steady, sure strides. 

"I got her," Apoc said, getting up from the pile first and charging Trinity. He threw a punch, which she easily blocked, followed by a rapid series of jabs. Trinity countered those as well, but took a step back in doing so. As she did, Apoc attempted to press his momentary advantage, and performed a back flip, hoping to smack Trinity's head back enough to stun her. 

Unfortunately, as he was halfway through the move, the female Agent surged forward. Grabbing his ankles, she swung him around and then released, sending him at Switch, who caught the man head-on and was knocked to the ground. 

"Pathetic," Trinity said coldly. "Surrender, and save yourselves the humiliation of being beaten down." 

Mouse, for his part, did nothing but stare at the Agent. He had never even imagined such a thing as this happening to him, not even in his simulations. _Great_, he thought, _I'm going to get killed by an evil chick_. 

Trinity stopped directly in front of Mouse. Taking firm hold of his jacket's front, she slowly lifted him off his feet and pulled back her fist. 

"Resistance is futile," she said. 

Mouse squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the end. Trinity frowned, annoyed at his all-too human display of cowardice—when something large and heavy slammed into her, forcing her to drop Mouse and be carried off. 

The object, which seemed to be twice as big as she was, moved fast enough that she didn't have time to fall off its side before it smashed her into the side of a nearby building. However, because the structure possessed thick concrete walls, Trinity was only buried so far in. As the large object pulled away from her, it revealed her new status as a kind of gargoyle. 

Over in the junkyard, the trio looked on in astonishment. The seemingly invincible woman had just been smacked aside by a wrecking ball! 

_Who?_ Apoc wondered, and looked to where the ball had come from. His eyes found Ghost, who gave him a thumbs-up even as Morpheus and Niobe hurried over. "Morpheus!" he said. "What happened with the Merovingian?" 

"Not now," the captain said. "We need to get out of here. Our pursuer is much like that woman, whom I believe is Project Trinity, since the man was Neo." 

"Project Trinity?" Switch said, blinking. 

"More like Agent Trinity," Mouse piped in. 

"There'll be time for this later," Niobe said. "We need to move. Neo's probably hot on our trail." 

"Agreed," Morpheus said, and his phone rang. "Yes?" 

"Sir, it's Link," the operator said. "You guys are in some major trouble down there. Agents are swarming towards that junkyard, and that Super Agent guy is too." 

"Thank you, Link. Now, an exit, if you would?" 

"Already got one, sir." 

/

Neo strode steadily towards Trinity, taking his time to admire the woman's new position. Unlike his uniform, hers was covered in dust and dirt, which had turned it gray. He wondered fleetingly if they could repair such minor alterations to their appearances. 

As he drew nearer, Trinity began moving. The layers of wall encasing her crumbled as she fell forward and landed on her feet, slightly hunched over. She shook herself off, and then took a moment to adjust her glasses. 

"Neo," she greeted. 

"Trinity," he returned, though with a smirk. 

"The Merovingian?" 

"Terminated. He's no longer going to be causing any tedious disruptions to the Matrix. Your mission?" 

She looked to the ruined tank, frowning. "A failure. They escaped." 

"They'll return. They'll need to study our weaknesses." 

Turning her attention back to her counterpart, she said, "Too bad we have none." 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trinity and Neo's glasses are from _Reloaded_, and not like the other Agents'. 

AUTHOR: Hope that was good. It was definitely longer. 

READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Impossible

Enemy

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO LiMiYa: Thank you very much for the review, and you'll find out what happened to the Twins at the right time.

/

/

Chapter 3: Impossible

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Morpheus?" Niobe asked, looking at the man closely. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Back in the Matrix, with that Neo guy."

Morpheus sighed. "I honestly do not know. I have a few theories in mind that might explain how he managed to survive all those attacks, but…"

Niobe frowned, not liking one bit where things were going. "What do we tell the Council, and the rest of Zion? They're going to want good answers as to why we were in the Matrix, throwing down with near-disastrous results."

The captain nodded. "I know. The only thing I can think to tell them is the truth."

Niobe stared. "The truth? Morpheus, you saw what those Agents were like! You think the Council will accept that there are super-powerful Agents running around the Matrix? Locke's going to have you stripped of rank!"

"I am quite aware of what Commander Locke may do," Morpheus said calmly. "As I said, I have a few theories, and Mouse can help me develop them into something acceptable for the Council."

"I can?" Mouse asked nervously.

Morpheus nodded. "I believe you are familiar with writing computer codes?" At Mouse's nod, he continued, "I think that the Architect has created a new brand of code that we need to break in order to defeat Agents Trinity and Neo."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow, sir," Link said.

"That's because you only watch the code," Mouse explained. "Morpheus is saying that the code's been taken to a new level, which we need to crack."

"I think I get it," Ghost said, catching on. "This ties into the whole firewall theory, doesn't it?"

Morpheus nodded. "It explains a great deal that way, yes."

"Well, sir, there's going to be a great deal of explaining to do," Link called over his shoulder. "We'll be at Zion shortly."

Morpheus said, "Get ready. I suspect Commander Locke will be there to great us personally."

/

"Morpheus," Locke said, struggling to keep from leaping forward and strangling the man, "what the _hell_ have you been doing?"

Keeping from smiling, Morpheus replied, "I've been gathering information on Projects Trinity and Neo for the Council, Commander. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with the Council."

Morpheus moved past Locke, but the latter immediately followed him, not wanting to let it go so easily.

"I want an explanation, Morpheus!" Locke seethed. "Reports say that you and your crew got involved in some kind of assassination on the Merovingian, and that you then destroyed a junkyard! Explain yourself!"

Morpheus eyed Locke coldly. "I will explain my actions to the Council, Commander, and not to you."

Locke stared at the other man, astonished by the tone of the words. Finally, he said, "Very well, Captain. I'll inform the Council that you wish to speak with them at once."

"Thank you," Morpheus said coolly before he and the others left.

/

Councilor Han, as always, was the first to speak. "Captain Morpheus, you have just returned from a near-fatal encounter within the Matrix, have you not?"

"I have."

"Were there any others with you?"

"My crew was also in the Matrix, save for our operator."

"And where were you in the Matrix?"

"In the city, myself and two others at the Merovingian's building, with the other three in a junkyard."

"A junkyard?" Han asked skeptically.

"Yes, Councilor."

"What were you attempting to do?"

"I was attempting to persuade the Merovingian to loan us the Keymaker, so that we would be able to launch an assault on the Architect's control center."

"And the others?"

"Mouse had learned of a tank that was in a junkyard. Mouse reported that it was still loaded with ammunition, and I approved of his stealing it as insurance in case things with the Merovingian went badly."

"And I take it that things went badly?"

Morpheus nodded. "As we were about to leave, an Agent entered the room and killed the Merovingian."

Han raised an eyebrow. "An Agent shot and killed the Merovingian in his own building?"

Another nod. "He called himself Agent Neo."

The words, as he had suspected, caused an immediate shifting of the entire Council.

"_Agent_ Neo?" Han repeated. "Am I to be of the impression, Captain, that the Matrix's latest projects are really just a couple more Agents?"

Morpheus sighed, shaking his head. "I am afraid that things are much worse than that, Councilor. After Neo killed the Merovingian, he was attacked by the Merovingian's bodyguards, as well as my team. He sustained no damage."

"He was an Agent, was he not?" another Councilor asked.

"You do not understand, Councilor," Morpheus said gravely. "Agent Neo was hit by bullets, but was completely unfazed."

"_What?_" Locke demanded, while the Council conversed amongst themselves.

"Are you certain?" Han asked. "He wasn't damaged in the least?"

"He did not even fall down," Morpheus grimly confirmed.

"Councilors, this is unbelievable!" Locke said. "Though I'm sure Captain Morpheus wasn't hallucinating in any sense of the word, the concept of an indestructible Agent is a rather hard pill to swallow!"

"Then swallow it, Locke," Niobe said. "Apoc, Switch, and Mouse all fought Trinity, and she took a tank blast without flinching."

Locke stood at his table, gaping in utter disbelief, while the audience and Council were heatedly exchanging words among their own. After several minutes, the Council called for silence.

"The Council and I have decided to request that you stay in Zion for the immediate future, Captain Morpheus—you and your crew," Han said.

After a pause, Morpheus asked, "And what will be done in the meantime?"

"A quiet investigation will be launched to ascertain exactly what the devil the Architect is up to."

"A quiet investigation?" Locke bellowed. "Council, you cannot seriously believe a meager attempt to find the truth will yield anything! We need to aggressively dig up the facts! We need to investigate both the Matrix _and_ Morpheus' crew!"

There was dead silence for a moment, and then the entire room burst into uproar. All of the audience was on its feet, angrily yelling and gesturing at Locke, who didn't seem the least bit affected.

"ORDER!" Han roared repeatedly, eventually managing to restore silence. "There will be an investigation launched into the recent goings-on in the Matrix, and that is _final_."

"Councilor, I believe that an investigation will only tip off the Architect and perhaps cause bigger problems for us," Morpheus spoke.

"We already have bigger problems," Locke snapped. "Or have you forgotten that this whole escapade was performed from information that only _you_ knew, and that someone is bound to point fingers?"

"Enough, Commander Locke!" Han barked. "Captain Morpheus, you and your crew are no longer needed here."

Morpheus hesitated, and then led his crew out of the room.

/

/

AUTHOR: A little shorter than expected, I believe, but I'm building things up. Trust me, it ought to be interesting.

READ N REVIEW!


	4. Inexorable

Enemy

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: I am extremely sorry for not updating earlier, but incoming schoolwork, and video games, have absorbed my time, and I need money, so I have to wash dishes.

TO ALL: The song "Conflict" by Disturbed might as well be the theme song for this story, since it kicks ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Inexorable

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Well, I think we'd better go ahead and order room service," Niobe said, "because there's no way Locke will let us leave to jack in anytime soon."

"Things may be bad, but the Council will make the right decisions," Morpheus said confidently.

Niobe looked at him, incredulous. "You can't seriously believe that, not after all Locke's gone through to ruin our chances of getting a fair trial?"

"This isn't a trial—"

"Oh, get real, Morpheus!" Niobe snapped. "You heard what Locke was saying: He practically accused us of being moles for the Machines!

Morpheus gave his friend a disarming stare. "I know exactly what Locke said, Niobe. That doesn't mean our fate is sealed; the Council and the city's populace have their own minds, and they can form their own opinions. Besides, we need cool heads if we are to get through this and fight the real enemies."

Niobe said nothing, looking around the holding room the gang had been placed in. The room was furnished sparsely, with only cots at each wall and a table in the center. Glancing around, she took a head count and gave each crew member a visual examination, making sure they were fine.

"And?" Morpheus asked, knowing what she was doing.

"They're all fine," Niobe assured. "I just need to—"

At her sudden halt, the hairless captain sharply turned to her, concern etched onto his features.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Switch is gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Locke was downing a small glass of whiskey in his office when someone knocked.

Frowning, the officer put the bottle and glass away, and hoped the visitor didn't smell the liquor on his breath. He needed to also keep in mind that any further drinking would ruin his chances of looking good before the Council tomorrow, unless he wanted his newfound opportunity to destroy Morpheus tossed away.

_Morpheus_, Locke thought bitterly. _It wasn't enough you poisoned Niobe against me; you had to become a war hero while I get stuck in the shadows_.

Taking a deep breath, Locke smoothed his tunic and opened the door—and immediately froze as a slice of solid cold slid into his chest, piercing his heart.

He tried to gasp, but failing that, he continued to mouth wordlessly. Stumbling backwards, knocking over a small military trophy, he arrived at his desk. His strength was fading fast, and the gun was locked in his lower desk drawer. It took everything Locke had to turn around in the right direction, and he nearly blacked out as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

The attacker must have followed him into the office, because the keys were gone from his fingers before he could find the one that opened the drawer.

He fell down then, and as he looked up at the ceiling, Locke could have sworn he saw white instead of black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't think she'd try anything, do you?" Morpheus asked.

Niobe sighed, and it was a moment before she answered. "Look, you need to understand the situation more fully, which is exactly what you haven't done since we found Switch."

"Go on."

"You remember what the orphanage was like: Poor maintenance, poor bedding, poor heating and cooling, poor everything, and with an idiot for a head. That old woman was convinced that Switch, being an albino, was destined to be alone, and she convinced Switch of that malicious belief. When we arrived and took her with us, it wasn't because we just felt sorry for her: It was because I thought those 'disturbing, mad-child visions' she kept having had something to do with her subconsciously accessing the outer layers of the Matrix."

"I already knew most of that," Morpheus said.

"But you didn't comprehend it, Morpheus," Niobe said. "Switch thought she was never going to have any friends. She had no social skills, and she still has difficulty with other people. Around you she's good, but only because you were the one who told her that you weren't going to hurt her."

Morpheus frowned. "All I said was that it was all right and that we were friends."

"That's just _it_, Morpheus!" Niobe said. "Switch believed she'd never _have_ friends, and the first outsider she meets says that he's her friend. You proved the orphanage head wrong, and for someone with Switch's life experiences, that must have been life-altering. You made her feel like a _human being_."

"Niobe," Morpheus said after a sigh, "all you're telling me is that Switch is very taken with me—"

"No, Morpheus, she isn't just 'taken' with you, she's obsessed with you," Niobe explained. "She's always done her best to impress you, to make you see that she's _your_ friend too, and when you don't notice her, she tries harder."

Morpheus closed his eyes, taking her words in. "You're saying she could do something others wouldn't understand?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already has."

Abruptly, the door opened, and the young woman in question popped her head in. Quickly scanning the room to make sure everyone was all right, Switch nodded to Morpheus and Niobe, saying, "Coast is clear."

The two senior fleet officers exchanged worried looks, and Morpheus turned to the albino. "Switch, where were you?" he asked carefully.

"Getting us free," she answered innocently. "Why?"

"And Commander Locke is fine with this?" Niobe asked disbelievingly.

"He didn't say anything about it."

Morpheus and Niobe stared at her, not comprehending how she could have gotten them out of such serious charges.

"What are you waiting for?" Switch asked. "We need to get into the Matrix and stop those Agents!"

"Under the circumstances," Morpheus said grimly, "I believe we are left with little real choice. From here we can do nothing."

"And once we're in the Matrix, then what?" Niobe argued.

"We will talk more on the ship, Niobe," the other promised.

Reluctantly, she accepted this, and the crew quickly made a break for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, isn't this just perfect?" Niobe asked, dripping with sarcasm, as the _Neb_ made a hasty exit from Zion. "You do realize we're going to be branded as outlaws?"

Morpheus rubbed the pain from between his eyes. "I have little doubt of that, though I am sure the Council will want us for questioning as opposed to outright destruction."

Niobe leaned in close, dropping her voice so that only the captain could hear. "Morpheus, this is a dead-serious matter. There are only a handful of ways Switch could have gotten us free, and only one way she did it."

Morpheus was silent before answering. "You think she killed Locke."

"I don't see any other realistic option. She couldn't have convinced the Council without overwhelming proof, which she didn't have, and I don't think she's the kind of person to offer herself to the good commander in exchange for our release."

Morpheus shook his head. "You know that Switch, if she is the way you told me, might not be competent enough to stand trial."

"If she left enough evidence to implicate herself," Niobe pointed out. "She may not be sound upstairs, but she's by no means stupid."

"She'll spend the rest of her life in prison."

"Which could be as bad, if not worse, than being executed."

Morpheus shook his head. "Look at us, playing God with people's lives. We have to end this conflict, Niobe."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"Coming up to a good spot now, sir," Link called. "Suggest you and the others strap in."

"Agreed."

As soon as the craft was settled into place, the crew, with the exception of its operator, entered into the Matrix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where to, boss?" Ghost asked as he and the others followed Morpheus through the crowded city streets, which were still packed despite the pouring rain.

"We need to try again with the Merovingian's people," Morpheus responded. "It's our only chance of accessing the Architect's command center and crippling his operations against us."

"But he's dead," Mouse pointed out. "You planning on bringing him back?"

"No, but his wife might be of some assistance."

The captain led his people off the streets and into an underground parking facility. As the group continued deeper into the structure, the sounds of the city faded away, disappearing completely as they approached a trio of bouncers in front of an elevator.

"Where are we?" Mouse asked.

"This elevator will take us to the Merovingian's private resort," Morpheus answered.

"He's got a hotel and spa down here?" Mouse asked, eyebrows going up.

"No, but he has Club Hell," Niobe replied just as they reached the bouncers.

"No invite, no entry," the forward-most bouncer said gruffly.

"We need to see the Merovingian's widow," Morpheus told the Program.

"We're under order to keep you guys out, since the Big M died in your company."

"One way or another, we _are_ getting in," Morpheus said, his voice like steel.

The bouncer leaned forward until his and Morpheus' noses practically touched. "And just how do you plan on doing _that_?"

Fourteen seconds later, the three bouncers were three broken bodies, and the Rebels were descending in the elevator.

"Everyone remember to keep their cool," Morpheus instructed. "We don't want a fight breaking out."

The elevator gave a ping, and the doors parted—revealing a crowd of gun-toting individuals who seemed to be bondage freaks, their weapons aimed at the Rebels. To the center and back of the crowd, visible from the elevator, stood Penelope, her face without emotion.

"Is there a Plan B?" Niobe asked her friend dryly.

"Surrender your weapons and you will be spared," Penelope said coolly. "If you refuse, my men have no qualms over killing you."

"Gotta love the French," Niobe grumbled.

Their guns were swiftly taken from them, and they were roughly pushed into following Penelope as she made her way through the club, ignoring the blaring techno music.

"So, my dear Rebels, what brings you to me?" she asked, settling into a red sofa on a balcony overlooking the club's main dance floor.

"We need your help," Morpheus said plainly.

"Against the Agents, yes? The same help you wanted from my late husband?"

"The very same."

"Do you have any idea how _insulting_ that is?" Penelope demanded. "You came to my husband, and when he turned you down, he was killed. Now you come to me, asking the same thing, and so soon after I was made a widow!"

"We were not responsible for your late husband's demise," Morpheus said cautiously. As he spoke, he kept an eye on the room's weapon-loaded guards. Being unarmed, his crew didn't have that great a chance if a fight broke out.

"I know that, imbecile," Penelope snapped. "No Rebel can command the Architect or his Agents, no matter the power they wield." Pausing, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I will give you the Keymaker, if you truly intend to use him against our mutual enemy. My husband's death shall not go unavenged."

"With us leading the assault, it will not," Morpheus promised. He rose from his seat, the others following suit. "If you will give the Keymaker to us, we will leave now."

Penelope nodded, also rising. "He is at a chateau in—"

She broke off suddenly as a resounding boom echoed throughout the club. Below the balcony, the partiers ceased their merrymaking, looking around in puzzlement as a second boom went off.

"Bomb?" Ghost asked.

"I fear worse," Morpheus said softly.

Back in the coat check room, the coat check girl and the guards were looking up at the ceiling. Massive cracks had formed since the first boom, and the following reports only worsened the ceiling's condition.

Without warning, the ceiling exploded, showing chunks of debris and sending a flood of bray-brown dust throughout the chamber. As this happened, a figure dropped down, landing in a crouch in the room's center.

As the dust cleared, the guards tensed up, seeing the intruder for who they were.

"Knock, knock," Agent Trinity said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Cutting it off at a good part, I know, but rest assured the next chapter will contain not only Trinity-fueled mayhem, but part one of a battle between Morpheus and Neo.

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
